


영원히 (Forever) [Hansoon/Soonsol]

by joy_infires



Series: that was then, this is now [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, crossposted on wattpad and aff, hansol doesn't know what's going on with soonyoung, hansoon, idek, probably cringey af, proposal, soonsol, soonyoung doesn't know how to propose, written in 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joy_infires/pseuds/joy_infires
Summary: Sequel to 'Enough'"I had all kinds of theories. Cancer, breakup...even an affair"





	1. Chapter 1

Hansol felt that something was weird. Ever since his and Hoshi's five month anniversary two weeks ago the older had become distant. And Hansol didn't like it at all. Hoshi spent most of his time at the dance studio around the corner with his friends Minghao, Junhui and Chan.

Hansol wondered if he had done something wrong but he just couldn't think of anything. 'Maybe he already got sick of being with me. Maybe he only likes girls after all...', he thought. He wouldn't know what he'd do if Hoshi broke up with him because he simply wasn't as gay as he thought he was.

Sighing heavily, Hansol got up from the couch to trot to the kitchen and grab a bite to eat. He opened the fridge only to find absolutely nothing there. Hoshi must have forgotten to go grocery shopping. Hansol was too lazy to leave the house so he just slumped back to his beloved couch.

He heard the front door and assumed that Hoshi must have returned. And he was right; only seconds later the older boy stood in the doorway. He looked exhausted from all the dancing he must have done.

"Hey...", he said when he spotted Hansol on the couch. "Hi", the younger replied. "Did you have fun at the studio?" he asked. "Yeah, we started working on a new choreo. Look, I'll go take a shower and then head straight to bed. Let's talk tomorrow", Hoshi said a little awkwardly. Hansol just nodded and sighed one more time after his boyfriend had left to go to the bathroom.

'Let's talk tomorrow'? What the actual fuck?! Hoshi never said stuff like that because it was just plain awkward. Hansol let out another sigh before he got up once more to only to lie down in his room.

He was unbelievably tired but he tried to stay awake until Hoshi came out of the shower. When he heard the bathroom door he sat up, stretching his back and waiting for his boyfriend to join him.

...But he didn't. Hansol waited a good 15 minutes before he heard the door to Hoshi's own room shut. That was unusual. Ever since they got together they had shared Hansol's bed so why was Hoshi suddenly going back to his own room?

The worries the younger had about their relationship only increased but he was too tired to give it a lot of thought so he just leaned back into his pillows and quickly drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hoshi lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He wanted to go next door, over to Hansol but his head told him not to. He needed to figure everything out first. His friends had given him some good advice earlier but he needed to make the final decision on his own.

**_-Flashback-_ **

_"Guys, can we take a break? I have to talk to you about something", Hoshi said to his friends Minghao, Jun and Chan. The three of them nodded and sat down by the mirror of the practice room with Hoshi._

_"What is it, hyung?" Chan asked and took a sip from his water bottle. "I did something...and I'm not quite sure if it was stupid or...not", Hoshi started, fidgeting with his fingers nervously._

_"Did you cheat on Hansol?" Jun asked bluntly. "What? No! Why the fuck would I do that?" Hoshi snapped at his friend. Jun raised both his hands in defeat and mumbled a "just asking"._

_"Anyway, I actually did quite the opposite. I bought something...a ring to be exact", Hoshi told them. There was a short silence that Chan broke eventually. "Like, an engagement ring?" The older nodded. "Oh my god, that's awesome!" Chan exclaimed._

_"That's the point. I don't know if it's the right thing to propose. I mean...we've only been together for a short while. If he says no it'll be awkward and I might lose him...", Hoshi explained._

_Jun patted his shoulder. "Don't forget the fact that you two have liked each other for ages! Besides, even if you propose now it doesn't mean that you'll have to get married right away", he said._

_"What if I scare him off, though? I just don't know whether I should just do it or return the ring. We're still so young. Maybe I'm rushing things..." "But Seungcheol and Jeonghan got married too even though they're young. Minghao what do you think?" Jun asked the blonde who hadn't said anything this entire time._

_"Me? Hm...personally, I think you should return that ring and spend your money on something that's more stable than love and marriage", Minghao stated in a bitter tone of voice._

_The other three looked at him. "What makes you say that?" Chan asked, confused. Minghao usually was very bright and positive so it was unexpected of him to say something like that._

_"I just don't believe in marriage, that's all. It's better to leave things the way they are so you won't have to go through the trouble of filing a divorce if it doesn't work out. Also, you're 21. He's 19. You're practically still babies so don't throw your lives away too early", Minghao explained._

_Hoshi sighed, thinking about his friend's words. He ignored the baby remark, though. "Wait! Who says that you guys won't work out? I think you should do it", Jun said. "Yeah, if you're in for a heartbreak", Minghao added. "Stop it, you two! We're supposed to help him!" Chan scolded his hyungs. They both fell silent and looked at Hoshi._

_"You gotta make the final decision on your own but I also think that you should do it. Because he might also say yes", the youngest told him. Once more, Hoshi asked himself when Chan had gotten so good at giving advice. He would try to make a decision soon because he felt like his indecisiveness was affecting his relationship with Hansol._

_-Flashback end-_

Hoshi sighed and rolled around in his bed. He should decide what to do before he kept distancing himself from Hansol. He got up and took one last deep breath before he went to his boyfriend's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That line about Seungcheol and Jeonghan just proves how old this fic is...I don't even ship Jeongcheol anymore wtf :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hoshi carefully opened the bedroom door and peeked inside. Hansol lay on his bed, his back facing Hoshi. “Hansol? Are you awake?” he asked softly. No answer. Hoshi closed the door and crawled onto the bed behind Hansol. He wrapped an arm around the younger’s waist and buried his face in the crook of his neck.

Hansol groaned sleepily. “Hosh?” he asked. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you”, the older said. “I’m glad you did”, Hansol mumbled back. He turned around and faced Hoshi, the latter’s arm still around his waist.

“You smell good”, Hansol stated, nuzzling his face into Hoshi’s shirt. “Thanks”, the older answered, chuckling. “Sorry I didn’t come here right away. I had to think about something”, he said, getting serious again.

“What is it? Is everything okay?” Hansol asked. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with one hand and Hoshi couldn’t help but think that he looked like an adorable little kitten right now. “Yeah, everything’s fine. But I think I owe you an apology. I’m barely spending any time with you lately...”, he answered.

“Yeah...I noticed”, Hansol replied. “Were you avoiding me or something?” he asked. Hoshi’s grip around the younger’s waist tightened a little. “I was, to be honest. But it wasn’t because you did anything wrong but because I had to wrap my head around something”, he explained.

Hansol gave him a confused look and if Hoshi saw it correctly in the moonlit room his eyes even showed a bit of hurt. “Are you going to break up with me?” he asked, shifting his gaze from Hoshi’s face to the ceiling. “No! No, of course not! It’s nothing like that”, Hoshi assured the younger.

“Then what is it?” Hansol questioned, still not looking at him. Hoshi placed the hand on Hansol’s waist on his cheek and turned his face to look him in the eyes. “Now is not the time. But I swear that it’s nothing bad.” “So you don’t have, like cancer or something?” Hansol asked with a cute sleepy voice. “Were you worried about that?” the older questioned, surprised.

Hansol shrugged. “I had all kinds of theories. Cancer, breakup...even an affair”, he admitted. Hoshi’s eyes widened slightly at the younger’s confession. “I would never cheat on you, okay? I love you and you’re also still my best friend. And I don’t have cancer or any other kind of terminal illness...”, Hoshi informed his boyfriend. “I will tell you soon. So don’t worry too much”, he added and pecked Hansol’s nose, causing the latter to smile.

Hansol nuzzled his face back into Hoshi’s shirt and yawned cutely. Hoshi smiled down at him and wrapped his arm around Hansol’s waist again. He noticed that the younger was drifting off to sleep again so he placed a small kiss on his forehead before he closed his own eyes.

Hoshi was awoken by the weight of something or rather someone on his lower body. When he opened his eyes he found Hansol staring back at him. “Morning”, the younger greeted him with a grin on his face. “Morning...”, Hoshi mumbled back. Hansol leaned forward and propped his weight onto both his arms that he placed next to Hoshi’s head.

“I’m not really in the mood of getting up yet...”, Hansol said in a tone that gave Hoshi a slight idea as to why he was sitting on him. He was right when Hansol captured his lips in a heated kiss. His hands found their way to Hansol’s hips as he responded.

They didn’t stay there for long, though because his damn boyfriend was way more shirtless than last night...that sneaky bitch. Instead, Hoshi let his hands roam over Hansol’s torso which by the way felt a little less soft than last time.

“Did you work out?” he asked, a little breathless from the kiss. Hansol chuckled and attached his lips to Hoshi’s neck. “I was bored while you weren’t around”, he mumbled, his voice sounding unbearably husky, as he let his hands wander under his boyfriend’s shirt.

“HANSOL!” a voice shouted from outside the door, causing Hansol to sit up and look around. “I’m coming in so you guys better be dressed!” The next moment, Hansol’s close friend, none other than the one and only Boo Seungkwan stepped in, immediately covering his eyes at the sight in front of him. “Oh, my virgin eyes!” he exclaimed dramatically.

“Seungkwan! What do you want?” Hansol asked. Seungkwan peeked through his fingers. “It’s an emergency so could you get off your boyfriend, please?” he whined. Hansol sighed and climbed off of Hoshi who had covered his face with his hands in embarrassment. “I’ll be right out, okay?” Hansol told Seungkwan who nodded and quickly left the room.

Hansol grinned and pulled Hoshi's hands away from his face. “I’m sorry about that. You know Seungkwan...”, he said. Hoshi pouted. “He has the worst timing ever”, he stated. Hansol nodded. “We’ll have time later”, the younger promised which made Hoshi smirk a little.

“I’ll go now and help Seungkwan with his ‘emergency’”, Hansol told him before he went outside, leaving Hoshi behind – with the little problem he’d caused earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cringe is real y'all...idek why I'm posting this :D


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright, what is it Seungkwan?" Hansol asked and ruffled his already messed up bed hair. Seungkwan got all excited and grabbed both of Hansol's hands. "You need to come with me. We gotta go shopping. Right now!" he exclaimed. "What?" Hansol raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"You heard me! I need your help, picking out an outfit because Seokmin asked me out!" Seungkwan told him. "Seokmin? As in Lee Seokmin? As in our friend who has been dating the same guy for the past...six years?" Hansol asked, confused. Seungkwan nodded giddily.

"They broke up...or more like Seokmin left him for me!" he said. "Okay...and why do you need my help to pick out an outfit? You're Boo Seungkwan!" Hansol asked. "You've known Seokmin a lot longer than I have so you might be of use. Come on~", Seungkwan pleaded. Hansol sighed. "Fine...", he gave in. "Let me get dressed first, though."

To say that Hoshi was unamused by the interruption of his private time with Hansol was an understatement. But he guessed that that was what he got for not spending time with the other on his behalf. He sighed and brought his thoughts back to the ring that lingered in a drawer in his room.

Kwon Hansol would sound pretty good. And he'd already spent a great amount of time with the younger so why not the rest of his life? He loved Hansol and as far as he knew, Hansol also loved him.

He would need to think of a good way to propose because if he would do it, he'd do it right. Maybe he should ask Seungcheol for advice. The older got married to Jeonghan last year so he might know how to help him get rid of his doubts.

Hoshi got up and went to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee before he took out his phone and called Seungcheol. "Hoshi, what's up?" the older asked after he'd picked up. "Are you free today, hyung? I need your help with something", Hoshi questioned. "Yeah, I'm free. Do you want me to come over?" "That would be great! Thanks, hyung!"

Seungcheol arrived at the apartment around 11 am. Hansol still wasn't back so Hoshi felt safe enough to spill the beans in the living room. He just hoped that his hyung could help him.

"Okay, so what's up?" Seungcheol questioned as soon as he'd sat down on the couch. Hoshi hesitated with his answer. "So...you know...uh...", he stammered. Seungcheol gave him an encouraging look. "Wait", Hoshi said and quickly went to his room. He opened the drawer of his nightstand and grabbed the black box before he went back to Seungcheol.

"I bought this two weeks ago...on Hansol's and my five month anniversary. But I'm too much of a coward to actually go through with it", Hoshi explained while opening the box and placing it on the table in front of Seungcheol.

The older's eyes widened at the sight of the silver ring. "You're gonna propose to Hansol?" he asked. Hoshi sat down on the armchair across from the couch and sighed. "I want to...but I don't know if it's the right time", he said. Seungcheol hummed in thought.

"You're sure about being in love with Hansol, right? Because if you're having any doubts about that you should return that ring right now!" Seungcheol told him. "That's the only thing I'm completely sure about. I just don't want to lose him because it's too early", Hoshi explained.

"But if I wait I'll keep wondering when I should do it and then I'll just distance myself from him again which also results in losing him. Also, if I keep a distance without saying anything I'll worry him. I don't want to lose him so I have to make the right choice", he continued. Seungcheol smiled and picked up the box, eyeing it.

"I know how you feel. But I think that you're ready. It doesn't matter if you've been in a relationship for five months or five years. You two love each other so whenever you propose...it will be alright", the older told him reassuringly.

"So...should I do it?" Hoshi asked. "If you're sure about your feelings for Hansol you should do it. Don't waste any time" "Okay...but how do I do it? You know I suck at romance. And I can't just go up to him and say something like 'Hey Hansol. Will you marry me?' and wave a ring in his face", Hoshi stated, taking said ring from Seungcheol's hands.

"What?" a voice suddenly spoke up from the doorway, making both Hoshi's and Seungcheol's heads snap in that direction.


	5. Chapter 5

"What...did you just say?" Hansol asked, staring at Hoshi and then at the box in his hands. He'd just arrived at home after helping Seungkwan carry his shopping bags home when he heard voices from the living room.

Seungcheol got up from his spot on the couch. "I'll give you two some privacy." He patted Hansol's shoulder when he walked by and left the two of them alone. Hoshi waited until he heard the front door shut before he began to speak.

"I...", he started and got up, approaching Hansol. "This isn't quite how I imagined it but...", he paused and took one of the younger's hands into his own. "I love you, Hansol. Even if it took me almost 10 years to realize it...but I really do and that's why I want to spend the rest of my life with you as my husband. I just wish I could have prepared something special...", Hoshi explained.

"But even though I haven't prepared anything...will you marry me, Choi Hansol?" he asked, even getting down on one knee. This was it. The moment that would change their lives forever. Hoshi looked up at the younger and thought of all the years he'd spent with him.

~

_Hoshi - 11 old, Hansol - 9 years old_

"Hey! Why don't you just pick on somebody that's your size, huh?" Soonyoung yelled at the guys that had cornered a shorter boy on the playground he always crossed on the way to and from school. Right now he was on his way home.

The guys looked at him and took off wordlessly but not without pushing the boy to the ground. They probably knew that Soonyoung was friends with Seungcheol so they knew better than to pick a fight.

"Are you okay? Did they hit you or something?" Soonyoung asked the obviously younger boy while helping him up. The other shook his head. "I'm okay...", he said. "Why did they pick on you?" Soonyoung questioned. The boy lowered his head.

"It's because I'm only half Korean. That tall guy, Minhyuk or whatever his name was said that I should just go back to America and that I don't belong here", he explained sadly. "But that's not a reason! From now on, I'll protect you! My name is Kwon Soonyoung but everybody calls me Hoshi", the older introduced himself. The boy smiled. "I'm Hansol Vernon Chwe", he said enthusiastically.

"Cool name!" Hoshi stated. "Do you live around here somewhere? I'll take you home in case they come back", he asked. Hansol nodded and pointed in the general direction of his neighborhood. "Seems like we have to go the same way!"

~

_Hoshi - 14 years old, Hansol - 12 years old_

"Are you sure we're safe here?" Hansol asked and looked around in the tent. "Of course we are. There are no dangerous animals here", Hoshi assured the younger. He found it adorable how Hansol just kept asking him the same question, scared that a bear or a tiger might come by.

"But it's so dark out here...", Hansol argued. Hoshi chuckled. "Don't worry. I'll protect you, remember? Nothing will happen to you as long as I'm here", he said. That seemed to calm Hansol down a bit as he visibly relaxed. "See. It's not that bad, is it?" Hoshi asked. The younger nodded. "You're right...it's actually pretty cozy once you get used to it", he admitted.

"Boys, dinner's ready!" Hoshi's mom shouted. The two of them crawled out of the tent hurriedly at the mention of food and practically sprinted through Mrs. Kwon's garden, abandoning their tent for the time being.

~

_Hoshi - 17 years old, Hansol - 15 years old_

"Hyung...", Hansol spoke up after a while of comfortable silence. They were hanging out in his room, doing nothing. Hoshi looked at the younger whose serious tone of voice didn't go unnoticed.

Hansol sat up straight and leaned against the headboard of his bed. "Would you hate me if I told you that uh...", he paused. "...if I told you that I like boys?" he asked, not looking at his best friend. Hoshi shifted a little to get more comfortable on Hansol's bed.

"Of course not. Why would I hate you?" Hoshi asked, not even that surprised by the younger's confession. Hansol shrugged and lowered his head. "I just thought that maybe...you'd be grossed out or...think that I like you or something", he admitted.

"Well, that's not the case. You're my best friend and your sexuality won't change that. Besides, if you liked me it would only prove your awesome taste in guys", the older joked, making Hansol laugh his adorable laugh.

"You're not my type, though!" he teased and stuck out his tongue, immediately feeling at ease again. He would have hated it if it became awkward between the two of them. Hoshi fake pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm everybody's type. Naega Hosh!"

~

_Hoshi - 19 years old, Hansol - 17 years old_

"Who said that?" Hoshi asked furiously. If he found out who had called Hansol names and made him cry he would rip their heads off and feed them to his crocodiles (not that he had any).

"Only that jerk, Minhyuk...", Hansol answered with a sniffle. His head was rested on his best friend's shoulder which made him feel a lot better.

He originally didn't mean to cry but he just couldn't fool Hoshi when it came to his feelings so when the older saw through his fake smile he wasn't able to hold it in.

"I'll kill that guy! He's been getting on my nerves for years! Picking on people because of their origin, using words like these...I won't let that pass! Not this time!" Hoshi announced. Hansol had never seen his best friend like this before.

The older's protectiveness was cute and since Hansol's had a small crush on him for a while now he couldn't deny the fact that it made him feel kind of special. "It's alright, Hosh. It was just a word...", Hansol tried to calm his friend down.

"You know it wasn't just a word. It was the f-word and you know I don't like people calling you that! Everyone should either accept that you're gay or fight me!" the other snapped. "Besides, words are never just words. They made you cry so they had an effect on you...I promised to protect you from guys like him...", he said.

"I'm okay! It's fine Hoshi, really. That guy's just dumb and I won't let him get to me anymore. Just please don't start a fight over this. I wouldn't want you to get hurt. You know his gang isn't scared of Seungcheol anymore", Hansol pleaded. Hoshi sighed. "Okay, fine...but if that happens again I won't sit still", he warned. Hansol nodded and hugged him gratefully.

~

_Current day, Hoshi - 21 years old, Hansol - 19 years old_

There were a lot of other things that had happened. They moved in together as soon as Hansol had turned 18, they had to babysit Hoshi's wild nephew for two weeks, they went through a few heartbreaks, friendship crisis and finally, they ended up together.

Hoshi felt warm when he thought about his best friend that he loved so much it almost hurt. So when he looked into the other's eyes he tried to show him everything he felt for him with one look as he awaited his answer.

Finally, after what seemed like hours - in reality it was about 10 seconds - Hansol opened his mouth to speak.

"Yes. Yes, I'll marry you!" he exclaimed and engulfed Hoshi in the tightest, warmest, most meaningful hug ever. "I love you", he said, happy tears slowly welling up in his eyes. Hoshi smiled as he cupped Hansol's cheeks and kissed him before he carefully took the silver ring out and slipped it onto the younger's ring finger. "I love you, too."

He would never let this guy go. Ever. They had made it through 10 years together and both of them were positive that they would also make it through forever.

_**-The End-** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can never really decide whether I should cringe or fangirl at my own fluff :D  
> Anyway, thanks to everyone who read this. I appreciate it a lot!  
> Also, that Minhyuk I mentioned isn't any specific Minhyuk. I just used that name back then because it was the first one that came to my mind. If you want to imagine him as your favorite Minhyuk be my guest :D


End file.
